Amazons
by twin1
Summary: (LeeKara) The fleet has run out of fresh produce. A team is sent to a planet to collect some, but the planet is inhabited...
1. Scurvy

This is my first BSG 2003 fanfic, I would appreciate reviews!

**Chapter 1 Scurvy**

"Commander Adama sir, can I talk to you?"

The commander looked behind him at a female medical assistant running after him clutching a clipboard with a stack of paper attached. The commander slowed his steps and waited for her to catch up. Once she had, he sped up again.

"What is it Cassie?"

"We've had an increase of patients since the pilot who was brought in earlier today."

"Have you found out what's wrong with them?"

Cassie answered him with one word. "Scurvy."

"Can you treat it?"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Usually it is treatable, but the fleet has no fresh produce left, no natural source of vitamin C, and it's not just vitamin C we need either."

Commander Adama frowned, puzzled. "What about the supplements people are taking? Won't they do?"

Cassie shook her head. "They don't seem to be working. With severe cases like this, the only thing that will help is fresh produce."

"So you're saying we need to find a suitable planet?" He received a nod. "I'll have the crew scanning for viable planets immediately. I'll call you if anything comes up, I want you on the team."

Cassie nodded and they separated as their shifts were about t start.

It was a few days later when Cassie next heard from the commander.

"We've found a suitable planet." He said. "I've put together a team and I want you in the hangar bay within an hour." He hung up the phone and Cassie headed for the bay as soon as she had collected all the equipment she would need.

One there, she found the commander standing beside three other people. She looked at Adama and waited for him to speak.

"This is the team. I know there are only four of you, but this is all I could spare, considering the shortage of crewmembers. My son, Captain Adama, and Lieutenant Thrace will be your pilots, and Cally here will go along just in case there are any mechanical difficulties." He paused and looked around.

"It will be slow going at first, but hopefully you'll be able to collect enough samples so that we can test them and find what we need. Then, we can start treating some of them and sending more people to collect enough for the fleet. It'll will be hard work so don't overtire yourselves, the last thing I need is for more people to get sick. Good luck."

He waited until their supplies were loaded and they had taken off, before he turning and walking away.


	2. Planetside

A/N reply to reviews at bottom. Keep 'em coming!

Chapter 2 Planet side 

To get to the planet, they had to jump, and then, once they had arrived, it would take them a further two hours to land and to get everything set up so that they could start taking samples right away.

As soon as they had sorted themselves out, they separated in order to cover more ground quicker. They each carried a sample kit and each of them also had a blaster at their sides in case they came across any wildlife.

Kara walked through the woods near the landing site, kicking stones along the way. She had agreed to the mission because she had felt the need to get away from the Galactica where she had been slowly suffocating. She didn't however, realise how boring it would be. She had been walking for an hour now, and she had collected what seemed like a thousand samples already, including ones from plants with no discernible fruits or vegetables. In fact, Kara hadn't found any fruits or vegetables yet, and she wasn't looking forward to eating leaves or grass.

Suddenly a flash of orange caught her eye, and investigating, found a plant with carrot like vegetables hanging from it. She pulled off one of the vegetables, and took a leaf as well, noticing in passing that it looked similar to the poison oak found on Caprica.

After stowing the latest samples away, Kara looked at her watch and found that it was time to head back to the Raptor.

Once there, Kara saw that Cassie had arrived before her and was already setting up her makeshift laboratory where they would do the preliminary testing.

Cally came not long after Kara, waving her hand around, trying to dislodge the plant that was attached to her finger. Coming closer, Kara saw that the plant looked like a carnivorous one. After a certain amount of tugging, it came off, leaving behind a red mark.

Kara looked at her watch and realised that Lee was now fifteen minutes late.

"Hey has anyone seen Lee?" She asked.

As if on cue, a rustling sound came from the bushes.

"Lee?" Kara called. "Is that you?"

She heard a yell in the distance, and set off towards the bushes as fast as she could.

Replies to reviews 

aikakone – thanks for the review. I won't be doing Lee/Cally pairing, but I will do a sort of big brother, little sister relationship.

Darlian – thanks! The planet they go to is not earth, but I might do a follow up story where they find earth.

Skinners – thanks for the advice, I'll try to do what you said, but I may write some of the directions without realising it. As I get further into the story, I'll start writing more with emotions.

Malakhim – thanks, here's the next one!


	3. Meet the Amazons

  
Chapter Three Meet the Amazons 

Lee woke up groaning, feeling like his head was about to explode. He opened his eyes cautiously and found he was in some sort of grass hut. He tries to sit up unsuccessfully and realised he was tied to a bed with lianas. Or at least he thought they were lianas.

"Hey hello, is anybody there?" Stupid question. Of course someone was there he hadn't gotten into this hut by himself.

Suddenly the grasses covering the doorway were brushed aside, and a woman walked in. He blinked. A human woman. He blinked again. A scantily clad human woman.

"Hello." He said. Hoping she could speak Colonial. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

To his relief, she did speak Colonial. "You are our prisoner."

"I gathered that." He answered wryly. A thought suddenly struck him. "Where are my friends?"

"What friends? I saw no others, though someone else may have. What did they look like?"

"Well, there're three of them. One of them has blonde hair to about chin level. Her name is Kara, and then…"

"Her?" The woman interrupted. "There was a woman with you? Is she your mate?"

"Unfortunately not." Lee said quietly to himself, and then blushed at the woman's questioning look. "Uh, did I say that out loud? Well what I mean is no, she's not my um … mate, she's my friend, my best friend."

"You have a woman for a friend?"

"Yes all three of my companions are women."

"I find that highly doubtful. No self-respecting man on New Kobol would stoop so low as to make friends with a woman." New Kobol? Was this yet another colony of Kobol?

"Um, sorry if I seem a little slow here, but is new Kobol the name of this planet?" The woman looked at him as if he had grown another head or a pair of horns or something else unusual.

"You're not from here are you?"

"You can say that again." He muttered.

"You're not from ar…" She stopped herself at the amused look on his face.

"I will send people out to find your friends, they should not be in the woods alone, not with the men hunting us. You will remain here."

"It's not like I can go anywhere." He called after her as she left him, still struggling with his bonds.


End file.
